


A Kiss is No Big Deal

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: Dan's tasked with getting close to a criminal who puts pleasure before business. Fortunately, Lucifer knows those ropes and steps in to help.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 301
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020, Lucifer, We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	A Kiss is No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” Dan said as he stepped into the elevator. Lucifer pushed the button for the penthouse, and Dan twisted his head in a way that made his neck crack. The V-neck T-shirt he wore gave a rather nice view of that neck, much more than his typical work clothing. 

It also gave a nice view of his chest, since the light blue fabric was stretched tightly across it, though it didn't fit quite as tightly as the pair of faded blue jeans that looked at least one size too small to properly contain the delightful roundness of the detective's ass. An ass that looked so delectable, Lucifer bent slightly to admire it. “Did you buy those jeans too small on purpose, or is this a pair you’ve been optimistically hanging onto since high school?”

Dan glared at him. "He said casual. What's your excuse?"

Lucifer wore a black suit, dark red shirt and his usual shoes. "I'm not wearing a tie. Any more casual and I'd be naked."

The irritation in Dan's eyes made Lucifer’s misgivings about this whole evening melt away. This would probably be fun after all. 

He’d stepped in a few days ago at a gala function where Dan had gone undercover to get chummy with Richard Villson, a wealthy playboy who had gone from dabbling in the drug trade to human trafficking and murder-for-hire. 

Dan was sent in as one wealthy David Sinclair with money to invest, and someone with similar interests as Villson, namely making money, spending money, drinking a lot, and having sex with attractive men. Dan had been chosen, not because someone at the precinct thought he could successfully pass as gay or bi, but because Villson had a type, and apparently that type was populated with men who bore a striking resemblance to one Detective Douche. 

Villson already had a Douche doppleganger on his arm at that gala, but a large and boorish man who was friends with Villson had taken a shine to Dan immediately. His discomfort had been palpable. Lucifer couldn't blame Dan for being repelled by that particular man with his overbearing personality and cloud of cheap cologne, but he'd been in danger of blowing his cover. And doing that could get him killed. 

Lucifer had saved the day and introduced himself as Dan's partner. As such, he'd been obliged to attend this party with his "boyfriend."

“I just . . . _you_ ,” Dan said. “Of all people to have to pretend—”

“You make it sound like I’ve committed some horrible offense against you when in reality I saved you from having to fight off the advances of that rather large and unpleasant man.”

“I could have handled him.”

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, you were doing so well when I broke the two of you up. Whomever chose you for this assignment must have a grudge against you, because you looked as calm as a bunny in a rabbits-foot factory.”

“What are you saying?”

Lucifer blinked rapidly and twitched his head. “Did you really not understand what I was saying? You're terrible at being gay.”

Dan shook his head. “I’m perfectly fine at being gay.”

“Except for faking the attracted-to-men part?"

“That guy was obnoxious. And he had bad breath.” Dan’s eyebrows shot up, as if he realized he’d hit on a great point. “Nobody wants that right up in their face.”

Lucifer clasped his hands together and waited for the doors to open at their floor. “You do realize we’re probably going to have to kiss at some point tonight, right?”

Dan rocked on his heels and spoke without moving his mouth. “I realize that one kiss, maybe a little handholding or something, _might_ be necessary. No big deal.”

The elevator dinged. Lucifer stepped out first and took in the sights, sounds and smells around him with delight. At least three or four dozen people filled the open-design penthouse and took up places on the floor and the furniture, and one couple had decided to have their fun on a countertop. 

Servers wearing only black bowties around their necks and black g-strings carried trays of drinks and hors d’oeuvres, and huge fishbowls filled with brightly colored condom packets and tiny tubes of lubricant were judiciously placed around the room. 

Dan glanced at the writhing knots of people with something like a wounded expression.

A server, this one totally naked except for the bowtie, rushed up to them with a tray of various drinks in one hand, and two silky white robes in the other. “Follow me, please, gentlemen.”

Lucifer did, enjoying the view, and had to turn and grab Dan’s sleeve to pull him along. “Do keep up, darling,” he said tightly, then let the naked server usher them into a large bathroom. 

“I’ll collect your clothing when you leave.” He let them each choose a drink from the tray—Lucifer picked the biggest, dirtiest martini he’d ever seen, while Dan chose a glass of what looked like dark beer—and then left, closing the door behind him. 

“Shit,” Dan breathed out and sat on the closed toilet. 

Lucifer took a sip, then put his drink on the counter and slid out of his blazer. His shirt was unbuttoned before Dan stood. 

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, sweetums? When in Rome.”

“We can’t—we have to figure out a way to get out of here.”

Lucifer removed his shirt. “How disappointing. What do you propose? I don’t think stepping into a party you readily agreed to attend and then leaving in a huff is going to be a very good look. What kind of party did he tell you it was?”

Dan crossed his arms. “He said a sex party—”

“Then why on earth did you agree?”

Dan raked his fingers through his hair. “I thought he meant some kind of an Eyes Wide Shut thing where we’d only have to watch until I could talk business with him.”

Lucifer laughed, hand on his stomach. 

“It’s really not fucking funny.”

“Oh, I assure you, it really is.” He tried to tone down his smile. “All right, what’s your plan. Feign illness of some type? Perhaps I can make excuses for you and stay behind as a show of good faith.” Lucifer put his hand on his chest and dropped his chin. “I mean, it’s a terrible sacrifice to stay here alone, but I’d be willing to take that hit.”

“I’m sure you would.” Dan put his hands on his hips and turned in a slow circle. “Okay. We’ll put these robes on and go out there, act like a couple, fake it as best we can, and if things start to get too intense, we can just leave.”

“Even if it means he’ll lose trust in you and we’ll likely blow the whole operation?”

“Lucifer, I’m not gonna make you have sex with me just to catch this guy. There are other ways to get to him that don’t require that.”

Detective Douche was worried about _his_ virtue? “I’m moved by your willingness to spare me such a _hardship_ , Detective, but have you considered that you agreed to be here, and since you’re pretending to be someone very much like him who should be thrilled to be at this particular type of soiree, he has no reason to think you wouldn't be perfectly comfortable."

“I am not going out there and joining an orgy,” Dan whispered, pointing at the door. 

Lucifer waved a hand. “Oh, I’ve been to parties exactly like this one. There’s almost certainly no need for that.”

“You’ve been to—of course you have. Why am I even surprised?”

“If we’re an exclusive couple, no one would be surprised at us foregoing an orgy. But we came together, so Villson and anyone paying attention is going to think something’s wrong if we don’t, well, _come_ together.”

Dan stared at him, expressionless, then rubbed his hands down his face. "We can—we can fake it.”

Lucifer tilted his head and made a skeptical grunt. 

“We _can_. It’s that or leave right now.”

“And leaving might get us both shot in the back.” Lucifer wouldn’t allow any harm to come to Dan, of course. But Dan didn’t know that, and since he wouldn’t believe Lucifer even if he told him why, there seemed little point.

Dan stared at him for a long moment, eyes flicking down to Lucifer’s bare chest, a quick glimmer in them that made Lucifer think the night might be a lot more interesting than he'd expected. “Right,” Dan said. “Let’s do this.”

“Goody.” When Lucifer finished stripping and slid himself into the luxurious, silky robe, he watched Dan slide his own on and tie it tightly around the waist before Lucifer could get a good look. Then Dan put their folded stacks of clothes in one pile on the countertop next to the marble sink and his untouched glass of beer. Dan focused on Lucifer’s crotch where his robe hung wide open. He stared a little too long before he coughed into his hand and said, “You cannot go out there like that.”

“Why not? Lots of people were completely naked.”

“ _Because!_ ” Dan ground out. “Would you just—”

“Fine. Spoilsport.” Lucifer belted his robe, grabbed his delicious martini and led the way out of the bathroom. 

Dan didn't bring his drink and sighed heavily when they took in the room. More people were naked than before. A woman with huge breasts was enthusiastically riding a tall, skinny man on top of what appeared to be one of several temporary bars. The bartender lifted the sprayer and covered her breasts in seltzer water, then licked some of it off. 

Lucifer grinned at Dan. “Even the employees are in on the fun. Everyone except you. Drink more and loosen up. It’ll help.”

“I still can’t believe that of all the people I could be stuck here with . . . “

“What about me, stuck here with you?” Lucifer glanced around and nodded approvingly at each little cluster of people, groaning and rutting and shouting in pleasure. He grabbed a handful of condoms and lube from one of the fishbowls and filled the pocket of his robe with a sigh. “Look at all the fun I’m missing out on because of you.”

Dan tugged Lucifer’s sleeve. “Come on. Villson.”

When Dan let go, Lucifer grabbed his hand and held on, even when Dan tried to pull it free. Was he forgetting they were supposed to pretend they _liked_ each other? “Remember, darling, more flies with honey.”

Dan scoffed and didn’t answer him, but squeezed his hand hard enough it might have hurt if he let it. 

“Glad to see you could make it,” Villson said when they stopped in front of him. Villson was short, stocky but well-built, and shockingly blond. His robe gaped enough in front that his cock was visible, and Dan’s gaze went directly there before snapping up to Villson’s eyes like he’d done something wrong. Lucifer, on the other hand, gave it a good long look and then grinned at Villson, as if he liked what he saw. And it wasn’t half bad, to be honest. 

“Looks like a fun party,” Dan said, and Lucifer barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. “But I’d really like to talk about—”

“Ah, ah.” Villson waved his finger back and forth in front of Dan’s face. “Always pleasure before business, my boy. Relaxed business partners are generous business partners,” he said with a laugh.

Dan’s jaw clenched at the _my boy_ , and his whole body visibly tensed when Villson rested his hand on Dan’s shoulder, his thumb stroking up and down the side of his neck. 

“You sure do look like you need to relax.” Villson’s eyes narrowed, and the young blond man standing next to him draped his arm over Villson’s shoulders and whispered into his ear. Villson grinned. “Wonderful idea, Frankie. He wants to know if you two would like to play with him for a while. You look like you need to let off some steam, and I’ll admit I would love to watch.”

“Ooh.” Lucifer grinned at the blond man and reached out to give the tie of his robe a playful tug. 

"What—" Dan smacked his hand, and then gaped, open-mouthed, between Lucifer and Villson, seemingly shocked at what he'd just done.

“The jealous type,” Villson said with a chuckle. He leered up and down at Lucifer. “I don’t blame you.”

“Jealous,” Lucifer said quickly, because Dan seemed incapable of speech. “Yet surprisingly introverted at times.”

“Introverted. Yes,” Dan agreed, almost with a sigh of relief. “Is there somewhere more private for the two of us, maybe a bedroom or something?”

Villson gave a mock frown. “That would be no fun.”

Lucifer beamed. “That’s what I tried to tell him.”

“I’m sure you can find some corner or settee that’s unoccupied if you want to keep each other to yourselves. And you’re welcome to go out onto the terrace.” He gestured toward the huge glass doors that didn’t offer privacy, but it was at least not well-lit outside. 

“It’s just . . .” Dan glanced around the room.

Villson’s hand seemed to tighten where it still lay aside Dan’s neck. “Take a deep breath and feel that energy. There’s nothing quite like beautiful people fucking right out in the open, no hang-ups, no self-consciousness. Just pure sexual energy. It's like a kind of magic. I’ve invited you here to be a part of that, David.”

“And I appreciate it. I do. I—”

“Don’t be so shy, darling.” Lucifer slid a hand up Dan’s back to touch his neck, a possessive gesture that worked, because Villson dropped his. “We had a bit of a bad patch recently, nearly broke up, and this is our first gathering of this type since.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize. How long have you two been together?” 

“Um, three—”

“Years,” Dan blurted. “It was kind of rough, so it’s been a while since we’ve done this.” He grabbed a full rock glass off a passing waiter’s tray, downed it in three fast gulps, and replaced the empty glass. 

Lucifer had been about to say _months, three months,_ because maybe that would explain Dan’s awkwardness. Now they were supposed to be a couple of three years who regularly attended sex parties and fucked in front of people, while Lucifer could tell that Dan was barely able to keep himself from running out of the room.

Villson seemed to notice, too. “Maybe you didn’t get everything worked out yet?” His skepticism was obvious. He wasn’t worried about their couple problems. He was suspicious. 

Lucifer let himself look concerned. “No, it's just that I’m a terrible flirt, and he’s the jealous type, as you’ve seen. It caused some problems, but we’re all right now.” 

He met Dan’s gaze. “Aren’t we, babe?” he said softly, trying to save the moment and keep Villson from thinking “David” might not be who he claimed. “You know I like to look, but you’re the only one I want to touch. Now let’s find someplace to relax so I can show you just how much I want that.”

He pulled Dan forward with the hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. At first, their lips merely pressed together, but that wasn’t going to be enough to convince their already skeptical host. Lucifer slid his tongue against Dan’s lips until they parted, then hoping Dan wouldn’t react badly and ruin everything, Lucifer kissed him open-mouthed and filthy for Villson’s benefit. 

Dan didn’t react badly. He didn’t react at all for a few seconds, and then he relaxed into it and kissed back. Without breaking contact, Lucifer shoved his martini toward the sexy blond at Villson’s side, and when the man took it, Lucifer put his arm around Dan’s waist and pulled their bodies flush.

He slid his other hand from the back of Dan’s neck up to grip his hair. Lucifer kissed his bent neck, and winked at Villson. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Villson dipped his head, and at least his smile seemed genuine now. 

Lucifer gripped Dan’s hand and pulled him behind while he looked for someplace they could at least not be in full view of everyone in the room. “If you really intend to fake this, Daniel,” Lucifer said without looking back at him, “you’re going to have to do better.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan hissed. “This is all new to me.”

“You have a child. Someone obviously had _the talk_ with you previously.”

“Sex isn’t new to me, asshole, but kissing a man, in front of people no less, is.”

“And it shows, which is the problem.” 

The balcony was mercifully empty aside from two women, both wearing robes, with their arms around each other, sipping drinks and enjoying the view. The terrace was large enough that they could sit on one of the long cushioned seats at the side and not feel like they were invading the womens’ personal space. Not that the women probably cared, or they wouldn’t be at this party to start with. 

Lucifer slid the glass doors open, and once Dan was through, he could see Villson still watching them. He closed the doors and leaned toward Dan. “He’s still doubtful. I’m going to kiss you again,” he said through a frozen smile. “Don’t wait until the very end to act like you enjoy it this time?”

“I didn’t—”

Lucifer shut him up with a kiss much like the one he’d done for show in front of Villson, his lips pushing Dan’s open this time without waiting for him to relax, their tongues twisting together as he pushed Dan’s robe open to let it slip down and bare his shoulders. He wedged his leg between Dan’s and rocked his hips forward.

When Dan gasped, Lucifer leaned back, noted Villson’s stare, and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Dan's bare shoulder. “He’s watching,” Lucifer whispered, as he licked up the side of Dan’s neck. “Do _something_.”

Dan didn’t move for several tense seconds while Lucifer mouthed at his neck, then Dan got his hands between them and pushed him back. Lucifer thought he was going to have supernaturally remove them from this situation to keep Villson from deciding Dan was going to be a problem. 

Instead, Dan yanked Lucifer’s robe open. He pressed his mouth against Lucifer's chest, licked a spot about the size of a golf ball, and nipped gently with his teeth. 

_Well. That's more like it._

Lucifer caught Villson’s gaze through the glass and gave him a pleased smile as Dan pushed him backward toward one of the couches near one wall of the balcony. No place was hidden from view, but Dan was backing him toward the one that was the most private. 

The women had abandoned their drinks and their robes, and one knelt in front of the other performing some of the most enthusiastic cunnilingus Lucifer had seen in years. Another time, he’d have stopped to admire her form, maybe offer some encouragement, but Dan had found one of his nipples and was giving it the same treatment, this nip a little harder, a little longer. 

He pushed Lucifer to sit on the couch, then sat next to him, nearly in his lap. “He still watching?”

“He’s trying to be coy about it, but yes.”

Dan closed his eyes. His nostrils flared as he blew out a breath. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes, we probably should.” Lucifer smiled brightly at Dan’s sour look. 

“Straight up, Lucifer. We’re not going to be able to fake this, are we?” Dan’s voice was low and serious.

Lucifer glanced back into the penthouse. Villson had moved closer to the sliding doors: close enough to get a better view without it being obvious to most people what he was doing. 

“If he stayed away, I think we could. But he’s too interested. He might come out here, and if saw we were just going through the motions—”

“That would be bad.”

Lucifer lifted a hand to Dan’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, as much because he wanted to as for Villson to see. “If this is going to make you feel violated, I actually can get us out of here. You won’t be in Villson’s good graces anymore, but we _can_ leave if you want.”

Dan pursed his lips. “I appreciate the concern.”

“Daniel, I’m completely serious.”

Dan licked his lips. "Sorry. I know. But I also think you overestimate your ability to get us out of here safely. I realize nobody’s probably able to hide a gun in these robes, but given the crowd Villson runs with, that room’s full of weapons within easy reach of some of those people, and we’ve got zilch.”

“That’s not entirely true. I can—”

“It’s okay, Lucifer. We can just . . . get it over with. As long as you’re okay with it.”

He’d tried, hadn’t he? He’d been honest, and that was all he needed to be. “I am completely okay with it,” he breathed in Dan’s ear. He leaned back and glanced down at his obvious erection tenting the white silk of his robe, then gestured at Dan, who was in a similar state. “And I’m happy to know that you don’t seem to find me repulsive, either.”

“Of course you’re not repulsive.”

“I _am_ quite a magnificent specimen.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Right. You know how you look. And how you _kiss. Jesus,_ ” he said softer, through his teeth. 

“Please don’t bring Him into this.” At Dan’s confused frown, Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “I am a good kisser, aren’t I?”

“Again, you know you are.”

A light breeze blew a lock of hair into Dan’s forehead. Lucifer tucked it back in with a fingertip. “You’re surprisingly good at it, when you’re not pretending to be carved out of marble.”

Dan sighed. “I explained that. Look, how are we . . .” He gestured between them, and started to turn to glance over his shoulder. 

Lucifer caught Dan’s jaw before he could turn, and pulled his attention back. “Don’t look at him, or think about him. _You_ made us a loving couple of three whole years, so you’re supposed to be focused on me, not worried about him. Just pretend we’re alone.”

“If we were alone, we wouldn’t be doing this.”

“Ah, ah, Daniel. That’s the kind of thinking that’s causing you problems. Focus on how it feels, and let the rest go.” Lucifer let his knuckles drag over the silk that covered the head of Dan’s cock. It jumped under his touch. Dan hissed through his teeth. 

“See, it’ll all come naturally if you let it.” He took Dan’s face in both hands and pulled him into a kiss, and this time Dan didn’t freeze up. He took control and chased Lucifer’s tongue as he leaned against him. Dan’s hand slid across Lucifer’s ribs, the side of it brushing the tip of his cock. Lucifer groaned into the kiss to encourage him. 

It worked. Dan pushed the edges of Lucifer’s robe out of the way and gripped him tight. Lucifer rocked up into his fist and reached for him, but Dan slid off the couch and positioned himself between Lucifer’s thighs. 

Before Lucifer could comment on how well he was getting into the swing of things, Dan sucked Lucifer’s cock into his mouth. His teeth raked the sensitive skin, and Lucifer decided the suction was rivaled only by an industrial bagless vacuum wired directly into the electric grid.

“ _Daniel!"_ The word came out half a laugh and half a surprised yelp. Then Lucifer leaned back and let the sensations wash over him. “Are you trying to do _damage_?”

“Sorry. Too rough?”

“For me, there’s no such thing.” Lucifer sank his fingers into Dan’s hair and pushed his mouth back into place. “Not complaining, just surprised.”

Lucifer gripped his hair as Dan sucked, and he had to remind himself Dan was human and to go easy. Yet each time he forgot himself and held Dan in place with fingers twisted a little too tight, Dan’s mouth moved faster, and his tongue twirled enthusiastically. 

Dan _liked_ this, _all_ of this. And he was getting better at it by the minute.

“My, you are a fast learner, aren’t you?” Lucifer didn’t get a reply to that, but teeth raked up the underside of his cock, drawing a thrilled laugh from him. He caught Villson’s stare through the doors. No trace of skepticism remained. He looked on with naked lust, watching Dan, and a possessive, protective urge whipped through Lucifer. He couldn’t stop the man from looking at Dan, but he could show him that Dan wasn’t up for grabs, couldn’t he?

“Daniel.” His voice came out rough, deep. “Come here.”

Dan licked his lips and breathed through his open mouth as he crawled up to straddle Lucifer’s legs. His robe had fallen open, and his cock curved up to touch his stomach. Lucifer ran the backs of his fingers up it and didn’t try to hide his admiration. 

Dan’s stomach muscles rippled and he let his head fall back at the touch. Lucifer couldn’t resist pushing him back so he could lean down and slide his tongue up the underside, just to feel the shudder run through him. 

Dan curled around him, fingers digging into his back. “ _God_ ,” he ground out. 

Lucifer flinched, but gave one more good hard suck before straightening and gripping Dan’s ass beneath the robe. He pulled Dan forward on his thighs. 

Dan reached into Lucifer’s pocket to pull out a condom and a bright blue tube. Lucifer watched Dan’s face as he rolled a condom over Lucifer’s cock, then slid his lubed fist down its length.

Lucifer had forgotten himself again. He'd planned to offer to roll over for Dan, assuming he might be more comfortable that way. And all on his own, Dan had decided to be the taken rather than the takee. 

This night was full of wonderful surprises. 

Lucifer pushed Dan’s hand off his cock and stroked himself firmly a few times just to slick his hand, then reached behind Dan and pressed two slick fingers into him. Dan clenched at first, winced, but pushed back against his hand. 

“I know I don’t compliment you very often, Daniel. But you appear to be a natural.”

Dan bit his bottom lip, but didn’t pause in fucking back onto Lucifer’s fingers. “Shut up.” He shifted forward and eased himself down onto Lucifer’s cock, almost too slow to bear. Lucifer let him take his time. When Dan was fully seated in his lap, he didn’t take time to adjust or get comfortable with it. He leaned forward and pressed back, falling into a slow and steady rhythm. Veins stood out on his neck, and his cock jutted up between them, dark and slick at the tip. 

Lucifer couldn’t focus on Villson, or the women who had finished what they were doing and sat sprawled on another couch, watching them. Correction, he could have focused on all those things, but he didn’t want to. All his senses were wrapped up in what Dan was doing on his cock. He pulled Dan’s robe down so that it felt off his arms and bunched around his hips. He explored Dan’s shoulders, biceps and back with his hands, with his mouth when he could reach, and a little part of him was glad that the silk mostly hid Dan’s ass from Villson’s view.

Dan’s fingers dug into his shoulders as he rode Lucifer, and when Dan leaned in and kissed him, wet and filthy without any prompting at all, Lucifer could feel how close Dan was and how hard he was trying to rein himself in.

He’d been content to let Dan do things how he wanted, but when he stroked Dan’s cock and felt him tighten and jerk forward, Lucifer's needs asserted themselves. He lifted Dan by his hips and tossed him onto his back on the couch, then fell on top of him, hooking an arm under Dan’s knee. 

He fucked into him, fast and hard, instantly gratified at the way Dan arched and rocked up against him. “This is what you want, isn’t it,” he growled into Dan’s ear, and kissed him before he could answer. He didn’t need to hear it when the evidence was hard against his stomach. 

He wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock and pounded into him, letting himself go as much as he had with any human in recent memory. Dan’s fingers twisted in his hair, yanked as he rocked up with a shout, spilling over Lucifer’s fist. 

Lucifer bucked forward and almost howled, then let his head drop so that with the next wave of pleasure, he shouted against Dan’s neck. He sucked there, not caring that it would leave a bruise Dan might have trouble explaining. Lucifer would enjoy seeing it, and knowing it was there when he couldn't. 

Dan mouthed at his shoulder, panting. Lucifer let his weight rest on Dan a little more as he slipped from his body, marveling at what a revelation this whole situation had been. 

“I think,” Dan said, almost a whisper, “he probably believes we’re really attracted to each other now.”

Lucifer believed it, so he doubted Villson could deny it if he wanted to. “I think that’s entirely possible, Detective. Stunning powers of deduction on you.” 

“Shut up,” Dan said, but his laugh and the slap to Lucifer’s shoulder took any heat out of the words. 

Lucifer slid up to bring them more face to face. “There could be a chance he's not convinced, though. Some lingering doubts in the back of his mind. It might be prudent to continue this charade just to be sure he’s a true believer.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “You think? Well, I guess we wouldn’t want to take any chances, would we?”

“No.” He licked slowly across Dan’s mouth and rocked his hips forward, his hardening cock pressing into Dan’s thigh. 

“Oh my god, how can you recover that fast?”

Lucifer held his gaze as he slid backward down Dan’s body. He licked up the length of Dan’s still firm cock. “You’re already halfway there. Don’t sell yourself short, Detective. Remember, fake it ‘till you make it.”

“I don’t think I—” Dan’s sentence choked off when Lucifer sucked him in. Dan’s back arched as he gasped, sounding as pained as pleasured. “Okay, maybe I can, maybe I can,” he said, sounding surprised. 

Villson stepped out onto the terrace. “Ten minutes, gentlemen. We have business to discuss.” He eyed Dan’s cock, so Lucifer did what he could to conceal it behind his fingers. 

“We’ll be along shortly, if you don’t mind," Lucifer said. "A little busy at the moment.”

Villson’s face pinked up, but not in anger. His arousal was obvious. “Of course, of course. Grab any server when you come in and they’ll bring you to the meeting.” He hurried from the terrace. 

Dan stared down at Lucifer like horns had sprouted from his head. 

Lucifer shrugged and regarded Dan’s almost fully hard cock, an inch away from his lips. “You seriously want me to stop _now_?”

"It's . . . what we're here for."

"And we're not going anywhere." Lucifer reached up and brushed his thumb over Dan's bottom lip, just to see the heat flood back into the man's eyes. "It's just a tiny delay."

Dan swallowed hard. “Yeah. I mean . . . what's a few more minutes. He's the one who insisted on pleasure before business anyway. To hell with him."

Lucifer's smile grew wide. “My thoughts exactly.” He went back to his task, fully intent on making Villson wait a very long time. 


End file.
